


Carousel Ride

by dreamerinfic



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerinfic/pseuds/dreamerinfic
Summary: Jack and Ianto take a detour while chasing weevils.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 11





	Carousel Ride

"I thought we were chasing weevils," Ianto commented crossly as he watched Jack spin around on the carousel.

"Come on up, this is fun."

"Jack, I thought you said there were weevils on the loose in the area. Are we going after them or not?"

"Loosen up. It's a beautiful night, there's no one around and we've got this place all to ourselves."

Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack passed him sitting astride a white horse, "There aren't any weevils are there?"

Jack laughed, "Nope. Just thought this would be romantic."

"Riding that thing round and round in the middle of the night is romantic?"

Jack grinned down at Ianto as the carousel came to a slow stop, "Come on, I thought you were the creative one. Just think of all the fun that we could have riding this thing round and round in the middle of the night."

Ianto thought for a moment, his eyes growing round and expectant as visions of Jack naked on the back of a carousel horse swam through his head.

"Ah…I think I see your point."

"I knew you would," Jack had already begun to undo the buttons on his shirt as Ianto pressed the button to start the carousel spinning on its journey.


End file.
